


Zawał serca o poranku

by IntolerantBonita



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sheriarty - Freeform, jimlock, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntolerantBonita/pseuds/IntolerantBonita
Summary: Prompt: "Imagine Person A hears Person B screaming bloody murder. A rushes to their side thinking they were being murdered only to find B playing a horror game" z otpprompts.tumblr.com





	

**Author's Note:**

> English version: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8750020

\- Pobudka! Jakieś plany na dzisiaj? - spytał Sherlock, zaglądając do sypialni. Zdążył już wytrzeć ręcznikiem mokre po porannym prysznicu włosy, a odpowiedź mężczyzny wciąż nie nadeszła.  
\- Hm? - mruknął w końcu zaspany Jim. Leniwie podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Sherlocka.  
\- Spytałem, czy masz jakieś plany na ten piękny poranek.  
\- Poza zostaniem tutaj...  
\- Chyba nie zapomniałeś, że John wraca za 9 godzin - wtrącił szybko Holmes, składając ręcznik na pół.  
\- ...i zabijaniem potworów nie mam ochoty na nic innego. - Dokończył Moriarty, a jego głowa opadła spowrotem na poduszki. - Nie martw się. Chociaż bardzo bym chciał, nie jestem w stanie zapomnieć o twoim szanownym przyjacielu, bo ciągle nie robisz nic innego, tylko przypominasz mi o jego istnieniu. Jakby to, że dowiedziałby się o nas miało być, co najmniej, przyczyną trzeciej wojny światowej albo...  
\- Teraz ty nie przesadzaj, po prostu nie chcę mieć niepotrzebnych problemów. Nie chciałbym spędzać codziennie czasu z kimś, kto nieustannie by mi coś insynuował albo prawił kazania.  
\- A pomimo tego lubisz moje towarzystwo - uśmiechnął się Jim. - Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że nasz mały doktorek mógłby się zrobić zazdrosny...  
Sherlock zdążył już zniknąć w głębi domu.  
\- Chcesz coś gorącego? - zawołał z kuchni, zmieniając tym samym temat.  
\- Tego ranka dostałem już coś gorącego i nie jestem gotowy na drugą rundę, skarbie - odkrzyknął Jim, czołgając się po łóżku w poszukiwaniu kontrolera.  
\- Miałem raczej na myśli herbatę - odkrzyknął zwykłym tonem Sherly. Znajdując się w innym pomieszczeniu nie musiał jednak kryć uśmiechu, który pojawił się u niego na wspomnienie ostatnich godzin.  
\- Niech będzie. Ale pamiętaj, że szybko się regeneruję i gdybyś jednak miał ochotę na coś innego, zawsze wiesz gdzie mnie szukać!

Sherlock zdążył już wstawić wodę na herbatę i teraz pozostało mu jedynie czekanie. Tego leniwego dnia nie musiał skupiać się na niczym konkretnym, toteż zaczął zastanawiać się, jakim cudem facet z takim intelektem i zdolnościami obserwacji jak Jim potrawi znaleźć rozrywkę w tym bardzo trywialnym zajęciu, jakim jest granie w gry.

Czajnik wydał z siebie ciche kliknięcie, które wyrwało bruneta z rozmyślań. W tym samym momencie poczuł, że w miejscu, w którym stał, było dużo zimniej niż w sypialni. "To niemożliwe, żeby między tymi pokojami była aż tak duża różnica temperatur", pomyślał, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie w stronę okien w salonie. Ku jego zdziwieniu, obydwie okiennice były otwarte. Sherlock nie przypominał sobie, żeby w ogóle tego dnia wchodził do salonu, a co dopiero wpadł na pomysł wietrzenia mieszkania, kiedy na zewnątrz od kilku dni padał lekki śnieg. "Pewnie musiał to zrobić Jim" stwierdził, opatulając się szczelniej szlafrokiem i zamykając okna.

Spokojnie wrócił do kuchni i wyciągnął z górnej szafki swój zwykły, biały kubek oraz czarny kubek Jima, który przyniósł ze sobą któregoś razu na początku ich "bliższej" znajomości; twierdził bowiem, że właśnie z niego wszystko smakuje lepiej.

Shirley począł nalewać wodę do jednego z nich. Ciecz wypełniała już prawie całą pojemność kubka, kiedy mężczyzna usłyszał przeraźliwy krzyk dochodzący z sypialni.

Zaskoczony Sherlock zdołał tylko podnieść głowę, czekając na dalsze głosy. Jego wyobraźnia momentalnie zaczęła podsuwać mu różne scenariusze, a pochłonięty był nimi do tego stopnia, że wcale nie poczuł bólu. Przez prawie minutę tkwił bez ruchu, oblewając sobie rękę wrzątkiem.

Po kilku chwilach zaczęło do niego dochodzić, co właściwie usłyszał. Nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na bolącą jak diabli rękę, odstawił, a wręcz rzucił czajnik na stół stojący za nim i w akompaniamencie kolejnych odgłosów bójki postanowił ratować swojego chłopaka.

\- James?! - zawołał. Chciał jak najszybciej dostać się do sypialni, a w jego głowie trwało istne piekło.  
"Jakim cudem ludzie Mycrofta dowiedzieli się, że Jim chowa się u mnie?"  
Do jego uszu doszło kolejne uderzenie i jeszcze głośniejszy krzyk.  
"Dlaczego przeoczyłem ich wtargnięcie przez okna?"  
Zdążył już wybiec z kuchni.  
"Jak, do cholery, Jim mógł tego nie zauważyć!"  
Prawie wpadł na komodę stojącą przy przejściu.  
"Mnie w takim razie nie powinni zrobić krzywdy, chyba, że wiedzą o nas od dawna i uważają mnie za współwinnego wszystkich zbrodni."  
W jego głowie pojawiła się jeszcze jedna, szalona myśl.  
"A jeżeli to nie Mycroft ani oddziały Lestrada? Jeżeli to John?"  
Ledwo wyrobił się na zakręcie. Miał do pokonania ostanią prostą.  
"Jeżeli wrócił wcześniej i przyjął, że Moriarty stanowi dla mnie zagrożenie?"  
\- JIM!  
"Nie, przecież nie użyłby wobec niego przemocy fizycznej, wie, że nie miałby z nim szans. Ale czy na pewno...?"  
Gdyby nie jego lewe ramię, które zahaczyło o futrynę, upadłby z hukiem na podłogę sypialni. Kolejny krzyk zamarł na jego ustach, a on sam, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, próbował zrozumieć to, co właśnie widział.  
\- Ji... Jim - skończył cicho pomiędzy kolejnymi urywanymi oddechami.

Moriarty, nie zdając sobie sprawy z horroru, jaki przeżywał Sherlock, siedział zgarbiony w nogach łóżka. Ręce, w których trzymał pada, oparte były na jego kolanach. Na ekranie telewizora wirtualny mężczyzna z precyzją przebija harpunem równie wirtualnego, dwugłowego potwora, który wydaje z siebie przerażający ryk.

\- Sherlock, co jest? - Jim odwrócił głowę w stronę drzwi, rzucając przy tym szybkie spojrzenie mężczyźnie. Sherlock prawie leżał na futrynie, próbując pozbierać się po nagłym zawale serca.  
\- Nie, to nic, nieważne, ja tylko... - sapnął, wycierając pot z czoła rękawem szlafroka.  
\- Poszedłeś tylko zrobić nam herbaty, prawda? - dokończył James, przerywając rozgrywkę. Nierówny oddech kochanka zwrócił w końcu jego uwagę. Mężczyzna wlepił w Sherlocka swoje nic nierozumiejące spojrzenie.

\- Sherly, czy coś się stało? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha!  
\- Nie, to nic, nic się nie stało... - Zaczął powtarzać się Sherlock. - Mój mózg chyba sobie ze mnie żartuje...  
James uniósł tylko brew w odpowiedzi; w żadnym razie nie wyglądał na przekonanego i Sherlock pragnął jak najszybciej wycofać się z pokoju, by uniknąć kolejnych pytań.  
\- Pójdę zrobić tą herbatę - rzekł po chwili wciąż otępiały Shirley, przerywając tym samym krępujący kontakt wzrokowy.

Zdążył tylko odwrócić się na pięcie. Nie dane mu było nawet zrobienie pierwszego kroku, kiedy jego serce powtórnie zaczęło pracować jak szalone.

\- Sherlock, udało mi się jednak wrócić wcześniej! Cała sprawa została pomyślnie rozwiązana! - dobiegło z dołu wraz ze szczękiem zmykanych na klucz drzwi i odgłosem strzepywania śniegu z butów Johna.


End file.
